


Deputy Delicious

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Stiles, Business Woman Lydia, Cupcakes, Deputy Derek, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Pining Derek, Stiles is Kind Of Bad With Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had developed a habit of stopping in every Friday after his shift at the station. It had absolutely everything to do with the fact that Stiles always had something new waiting for him and nothing to do with the possibility of a major crush on Stiles, no matter how much Cora insisted it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deputy Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Hope you like, it's my first bakery AU and I've always loved those. :)

Deputy Delicious was a bakery that was hidden in the small building next to the Beacon Hills library. From the outside it didn't look like much, what with it's forest green awning and worn out metal cafe tables and chairs. But on the inside it was so much more; they had an old vintage jukebox, red and white striped booths and warm delicious smells that were enough to make even the grouchiest of men smile. It was a little slice of heaven in this god forsaken hellmouth.

And it was all Stiles'.

Well technically his and Lydia's, but he did all the baking and recipe making. She just dealt with the business side of things. She was good at it too. 

Derek had developed a habit of stopping in every Friday after his shift at the station. It had absolutely everything to do with the fact that Stiles always had something new waiting for him nothing to do with the possibility of a crush on Stiles, no matter how much Cora insisted it was.

So when he walked in after a particularly tiring day, he was only the tiniest bit disappoint to see Lydia working the register instead of Stiles. It was weird, Stiles always had some new orgasmic cupcake for him to try so he'd never had to actually order something before.

He looked over the display case for about two seconds before Lydia bounced over.

"He's working on something in the back if you want to see him or whatever." Lydia said with fained disinterest and a knowing look.

He constantly regretted the fact that most of his friends were gossipy twenty one year olds to his twenty eight. It just made things too weird, they all knew every tiny thing that was remotely interesting in his life. It drove him crazy.

He nodded before  pushing past the employies only door and into the kitchen. He stopped short as soon as he laid eyes on the mess before him.

First off, there was flour _everywhere_. There wasn't a stretch of counter space that didn't have flour. Secondly, Stiles was singing Crazy in Love by Beyonce, and dancing poorly to the beat that Derek could hear blasting through Stiles' headphones. The younger man was obviously having a good day.

He couldn't hold back his laugh when Stiles started to do some weird thing with his arms that was too jerky and awkward to even look like dancing.

He hadn't laughed like that in a long time, that laugh that shook his entire body and made his eyes crinkle at the corners.

There was a loud indignant squak that made him laugh that much harder.

"Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that. I'm am creating art, I don't want it ruined by some ninja wolf laughing over my sweet moves." Stiles told him sternly while waving a batter covered whisk through the air. "And this is employies only mister. You aren't even supposed to be back here."

"Lydia told me to come back here. She said you were working on something new." He replied. It was pretty obvious he wanted to taste whatever deliciousness Stiles was cooking up that week.

"Ah, well. I do need your opinion, I've got a new recipe that I'm sure will blow Deputy Delicious' socks off." Stiles said with a smile and a wink.

Derek felt a wave of jealousy that instantly soured his mood, this was all for the mystery guy that Stiles liked.

"Der, what's wrong?" Stiles sounded so confused. The younger man stared at Derek for a second before understanding passed over his face. "You know it's you right?" Stiles sounded almost bashful as he muttered the words under his breath.

"What is me?" He was lost.

"Deputy Delicious. With the free cupcake tastings, I'm surprised you didn't realize. Everyone else seems to know."

Derek was a bit slow to process, it wasn't something he liked to admit. "You mean-" He stopped. He stared at Stiles in awe for a moment before surging forward.

His lips pressed against Stiles' in a bruising kiss as he gently pushed the mole covered young man into the metal counter as they moved in perfect unison.  
It felt like a shift inside him, and the world stopped spinning for  
one solitary moment of perfection as the two men embraced each other. 

They broke apart to catch their breaths, staring into each others eyes when a loud voice broke through the comfortable silence of the room. 

"Took you guys long enough. We were about to stage an intervention." Lydia said from the doorway.

Stiles just flipped her off over Derek's shoulder as he pulled the older man into another passionate kiss.

They were too absorbed in each other to hear Lydia's cackle as she left the kitchen to call Kira and Cora.


End file.
